There are a variety of technologies used in tracking systems including global positioning system (GPS), cellular phone systems, and radio frequency identification technologies. The GPS is a space-based satellite navigation system that provides location and time information anywhere on the Earth when there is an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites. A cellular network is a radio network distributed over land areas served by at least one fixed-location transceiver. When joined together these cells provide radio coverage over a wide geographic area. Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is the use of a wireless non-contact system that uses radio-frequency electromagnetic fields to transfer data from a tag attached to an object. The tag contains electronically stored information which can be read from up to several meters (yards) away. The present invention features a personal global tracking system having a clandestine tracking unit on a user operatively interfacing with a global tracking system infrastructure.